


Top or bottom?

by Pigeon_royal, SoullessKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bottom Dean, Dean 'nomomo' Winchester, Français | French, Multi, Top Castiel, si nos âmes dépravées décident de faire du smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_royal/pseuds/Pigeon_royal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessKid/pseuds/SoullessKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean 'nomomo' Winchester allait passer son été dans un camp de vacances au bord de la mer en tant qu'animateur. Rien de très étonnant en soi, on vous l'accorde. Sauf qu'il allait devoir partager sa chambre avec un certain dénommé Castiel. Ouais plutôt hot, on va pas vous le cacher. Mais comme si la sexualité de Dean n'avait pas assez été remise en cause, leur première conversation tournera vite à la préférence top ou bottom de Castiel. Tout ça à cause d'un lit superposé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or bottom?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Top or bottom?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348355) by [Pigeon_royal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_royal/pseuds/Pigeon_royal), [SoullessKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessKid/pseuds/SoullessKid)



> Okay donc juste deux connes qui ont vu un post sur tumblr (argh sorry je le retrouve plus) à une heure pas très conventionnelle et qui se sont dit le bon vieux 'yolo?'. Chuis sûre que vous allez nous reconnaître.  
> Du jus de pomme était impliqué pendant l'écriture donc le sérieux de cette fic est grandement remis en doute. A vos risques et périls, guys, on vous aura prévenus.

"CASSEZ VOUS LES NAINS"

Dean Winchester fut le premier à sauter du bus, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quatre heures de bus, on pouvait dire que ça faisait du bien d'arriver en Californie. Il inspira un grand coup, le vent marin vaguement imprégné d'odeur de vase lui emplissant les narines.  
Une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui.

"Winchester. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous le moniteur ici et que vous êtes censé prendre en charge le groupe. Alors si vous pouviez faire votre boulot et aider les enfants à décharger."

Dean roula des yeux. Les enfants, il avait oublié ce détail.

"Ouais Mme Harvelle."

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers les autres animateurs.

"Sam, si vous pouviez faire bouger votre frère... Et..." Elle soupira "JOANNA BETH HARVELLE ARRÊTE D'EMBRASSER TON AMIE."

Sam se racla la gorge pour séparer les deux têtes blonde et rousse qui s'embrassaient passionnément.  
Derrière eux, Gabriel sortit sa tête du bus.

"Je crois qu'il y a un des gamins qui a gerbé. Je vous préviens je touche pas ça."

Ellen souffla.

"Mon dieu j'ai hâte que l'autre arrive. C'est un local, il connaît le coin. Espérons qu'il redressera le niveau."

Dean grogna. En plus de devoir supporter des gamins il allait devoir faire du social avec un bouseux du coin.  
Les enfants descendirent du bus et se regroupèrent près du coffre ou les animateurs distribuaient les valises.  
Ils y avaient des enfants âgés de 10 ans à 16 ans. Les plus vieilles étaient deux jeunes filles âgées de 15 et 16 ans et Dean du avouer qu'elles lui faisaient un peu peur. Pendant le trajet, il les avait vu partager une conversation passionnée avec Charlie et lorsqu'il avait vu que les 3 paires d'yeux ne faisaient que d'aller de lui a son frère Sam accompagné de chuchotement et de rires plus que flippant, il ne pût réprimer les frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps.  
Ce fut donc au tour de ces jeunes filles de récupérer leurs valises et Dean pouvait déjà sentir une certaine appréhension devant ces jeunes demoiselles. La première avait des cheveux rouges et un style vestimentaire plutôt originale (ah bah bravo déjà une rebelle pensa-t-il) mais celle ci lui renvoya un sourire sincère et lui adressa un chaleureux merci lorsqu'elle prit sa valise. La seconde se dirigeait vers Sam et on observait certes un style plus banal chez elle mais elle était doté d'une chevelure brune plutôt longue et son visage pale était parsemé de (FUCKING) tâches de rousseur. Sam lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'il lui tendit sa valise et la tête de celle ci s'empourpra soudainement.

"Et ben tu les fait toutes tomber Casa Nova!" S'exclama Dean.

Mais il se figea brusquement d'horreur devant le regard que lui lança la concernée. Ok il ferait mieux de pas trop la titiller, elle. Il se tourna pour échapper aux yeux de la folle mais faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il aperçut Gabriel le regarder avec un faux sourire et le visage tendu.

"Pardon je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu Dean? Quelqu'un drague Sammy?"

Dean retint un rire devant l'expression de Sam qui venait de s'agrémenter d'un léger rougissement.

"T'en fais pas Gabriel, je pense que Sam a déjà quelqu'un en tête."

Il se mit ensuite à faire un clin d'œil suggestif à Gabriel puis Sam, et évita de justesse une valise.

Après avoir déchargé tous les bagages, les cinq moniteurs, Dean et Sam Winchester, Gabriel Novak, Charlie Bradbury et Jo Harvelle se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment en compagnie de l'organisatrice Ellen Harvelle et, évidemment, des ados.  
Chacun avait sa raison d'être ici: Sam venait d'entrer en école de droit et avait besoin d'assez d'argent pour payer ses études, Gabriel avait décidé que la perspective d'un job d'été avec Sam était plutôt cool alors il l'avait suivi (Dean se posait de grandes questions sur leur relation et il n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir), Charlie était la meilleure amie de Sam et Dean et elle était venue dans l'idée d'avoir assez d'argent pour sa mère malade, Jo était la fille d'Ellen, alors elle n'avait pas eu trop le choix.  
Mais Dean... Non Dean n'avait pas vraiment de raison précise d'être la. Peut être que passer un autre été seul aurait été trop difficile. Surtout après sa séparation avec Lisa. Il avait juste besoin de penser à autre chose.  
Le petit groupe fut accueilli par un vieil homme barbu avec une casquette sur la tête mais aussi par un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux incroyablement bleus.

"Bobby!" S'écrièrent Jo, Dean et Sam en cœur.

Ils enlacèrent un par un l'homme à la casquette puis Ellen vient l'embrasser.

"J'espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage."

"A part Dean et Gabriel qui comme d'habitude faisaient des conneries, ta belle-fille et sa copine qui arrêtaient pas de se bécoter, tout allait bien" répondit Ellen en regardant les concernées avec un sourire rieur.

"Maman!" S'écria Jo rougissante tandis que Charlie tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement.

Bobby rit puis embrassa sa belle fille sur la joue tendrement. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

"Je vous présente donc l'autre animateur : Ca-"

Un soudain bruit se fit entendre dans l'assemblée, comme si quelqu'un s'étranglait. En effet une sucette avait décider que Gabriel serait la prochaine victime de sa folie meurtrière et tentait en vain de se frayer un chemin dans le gosier de celui-ci. Heureusement, la victime réussit à expulser la sucette psychopathe qui s'écrasa sur le sol de la façon la plus gracieuse qui soit.

''Castiel ?!''

Un silence accueillit cette exclamation et de l'incompréhension naquit dans le regard de tout le monde sauf dans celui du dénommé 'Castiel'. De l'étonnement avait pris place dans ses pupilles et un sourire commençait à se former sur son visage. Mais Gabriel était déjà sur lui, enlaçant de ses bras celui-ci. 

''Je savais que tu avais emménagé dans la région mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu bossais dans un camp de vacances !''

''J'ai pas vraiment pu aborder le sujet dans nos dernières conversations, Gabriel.''

Les autres a côté demeuraient silencieux, observant la scène le regard froncé. Bref : what the hell was going on ?  
Les deux se rappelèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et Gabriel clarifia enfin la situation.

''Guys, je vous présente Castiel Novak, mon cousin qui n'a pas pris la peine de me prévenir qu'il bossait dans un camp de vacances.'' 

Tout le monde lui répondirent par un sourire, sauf Dean qui était trop occupé à remettre en question sa sexualité.  
Castiel Novak n'était pas simplement beau. Si c'était son regard bleu qui attirait d'abord, tout le reste n'arrangeait rien au tableau. Ses cheveux bruns étaient totalement décoiffés par le vent marin mais tellement savamment qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être le fruit de 3h de coiffeur.  
Sa peau bronzée par le soleil californien contrastait grandement avec le teint plus pâle du groupe arrivant.  
Mais Dean possédait encore un poil d'hétérosexualité jusqu'à ce que Castiel sourit.  
C'était un des sourire les plus aveuglant qu'il avait jamais vu. Par sa blancheur déjà, et surtout par le mélange sexyness/cuteness qu'il dégageait.  
Celui-ci serra la main à l'équipe et s'attarda légèrement sur sa poignée de main avec Dean, qui dût faire tout son possible pour sourire naturellement.

"Um um" (uech t'as vu il est bien mon toussotement)

Sam s'était mis à tousser de façon très peu innocente et tout le monde affichait comme un sourire. On pût notamment entendre un "I ship it" dans l'assemblée d'enfants.  
Dean se dépêcha de lâcher la main de Castiel à contre-cœur et se racla la gorge.

"A... Alors comment ça va se passer?"

Bobby s'adressa alors à tout le groupe cette fois.

"Bien. Tout le monde va aller déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. C'est deux personnes par chambre donc vous pouvez choisir avec qui vous voulez vous mettre. Vous avez 30 minutes de libre pour vous installer etc puis vous reviendrez dans le hall pour qu'on vous explique comment ça va se passer."

Rapidement les paires furent faites et tout le monde était déjà rentré dans le bâtiment. Le groupe se réduisait petit a petit à mesure que les enfants se répartissaient dans les chambres.  
La dernière paire fut celle des deux jeunes filles bizarres qui échangèrent des regards amusés en regardant Dean et Castiel.

Après que le groupe d'ados se soit dissous dans un brouhaha excité, il ne resta plus que les deux organisateurs et les six moniteurs.  
Bobby regarda sa montre.

"Okay les jeunes, j'ai trois chambres de dispo pour vous, il va falloir me faire des groupes de..."  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à une feuille.

"Des groupes de deux. Par contre c'est le même tarif que les gamins : des lits superposés."

Un grognement accueillît son annonce.  
Naturellement, Charlie fit un clin d’œil à Jo qui rougit malgré elle.  
Ellen secoua la tête.

"Oui les filles je sais que vous vous mettez ensemble. Sam?"

Sam n'eut même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Gabriel le coupait.

"Sammy est avec moi."

Elle sourit.

"Naturellement."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers un Dean mauvais en maths qui n'avait pas encore percuté avec qui il finissait.

"Et vous deux, je suppose que vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître. Novak... Castiel c'est ça? Vous êtes le cousin de cet idiot de Gabriel?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

"C'est ça, il peut être intelligent quand il veut, vous savez."

"Aw thanks Cassy."

Ce fut à cet instant que Dean comprit tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait commencé a boire un verre d'eau (don't ask where it comes from. Shhhhhh...) qu'il avala de travers.  
Le destin se foutait vraiment de lui, là.  
Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui penchait la tête d'un air concerné.

"Tout va bien?"

"O-ouais.. tranquille."

Il se racla la gorge nerveusement, essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui semblait vouloir battre un record de vitesse.  
Bobby reprit la parole, brisant le silence qui s'était établi.

"Bon, même chose que pour les gamins, vous avez qu'à aller vous installer et revenez dans une petite demi heure. Il va falloir que vous vous présentiez plus formellement à eux. Histoire d'établir la relation d'autorité."

Ellen acquiesça.

"Oh et Castiel? Recadrez-moi Winchester, il en bien besoin."

Castiel sourit.

"Aucun problème ma'am."

Dean se maudit d'avoir repris une gorgée d'eau à cet exact moment (shhhhh).

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Dean grogna devant l'apparence assez cheap des lits.  
Pensant que parler à celui qui allait maintenant être son colocataire pour la semaine était quelque chose d'obligatoire, il se retourna. Dormir en haut ou en bas ne lui importait pas vraiment mais il supposait que ça dépendait des gens.

"Top or bottom?"

Castiel eut l'air étonné pendant quelques secondes mais une lueur amusée brilla ensuite dans son regard. Il répondit avec détermination.

"Top."

Un silence s'établit, puis Castiel sembla réaliser quelque chose.

"Oh tu parles des lits? Heu peu importe, bottom?"

Dean se prit un mur.


End file.
